


Never Too Far From You

by Val_Creative



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous Relationships, Character Death Fix, Cittagazze (His Dark Materials), Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Reunions, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Iorek reunites with an old friend.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Never Too Far From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



This world is _strange_. Hot and humid.

Dead men rot under Iorek's paws as he treks up the mountainous jungle floor. 

Serafina Pekkala called him. 

Iorek halts, glimpsing a familiar brown hat. Bears don't feel fear easily — but he is afraid. He is _afraid_ until a bloodied human hand appears over the rock, grabbing Lee Scoresby's hat and dropping it on their skull.

"I'll be damned…" Lee mutters, chuckling and hobbling with his exhausted daemon tucked in his jacket.

Iorek growl-huffs in relief. He allows Lee to embrace him and kiss the tip of Iorek's nose.

_"You look it, Lee."_


End file.
